Donquixote Law
by Ic'ilver
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Corazon a échoué. Le Ope Ope no Mi n'a pas sauvé Law qui a succombé de maladie. Doflamingo n'a pas tué Corazon, il le garde prisonnier. Un an plus tard, Doflamingo a un fils biologique qu'il a nommé Law. Mais quelque chose est anormal chez ce garçon : il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour son âge et connait des choses que seul Trafalgar Law sait. [REPRISE/voir chap. 6]
1. New Member Arc : Welcome to the Family

**Hey ! J'ai commencé une traduction d'une fic' tout simplement géniale ! Bon malgré mon anglais pourri, j'espère que ce sera pas trop mal puisque c'est la première ^^**

 **Merci encore à l'auteure qui m'a autorisée à traduire sa fic'**

 **Disclaimer : Cette histoire n'est pas à moi mais à _Shuichi Akai_ tout comme One Piece qui appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_ ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titre : Donquixote Law**

 **Rating : T**

 **Fandom : One Piece**

 **Résumé : Corazon a échoué. Le Ope Ope no Mi n'a pas sauvé Law qui a succombé de maladie. Doflamingo n'a pas tué Corazon, il le garde en tant que prisonnier. Un an plus tard, Doflamingo a un fils biologique qu'il a nommé Law.**

 **Avertissement : Grand risque de personnages OOC, AU, Réincarnation**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Bienvenue dans la famille**

Un jour, Doflamingo rentra à la maison avec un enfant. Les différents cadres furent très curieux.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Mon fils biologique, répondit Doflamingo négligemment.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait dire que Doflamingo avait un fils. Ce qui était encore plus choquant est que ce soit son fils biologique ! Dire que les trois cadres supérieurs aient été choqués était un euphémisme.

\- Doffy, depuis quand tu as un fils ?!, s'exclama Trébol.

\- Il y a quelques mois maintenant, répondit Doflamingo, en berçant l'enfant dans un bras. Un de mes coups d'un soir est tombé enceinte.

\- Elle t'a laissé prendre son enfant aussi simplement ?, demanda Diamante.

\- Elle voulait me le cacher donc je lui ai tuée, répliqua Doflamingo indifférent. Il a mon sang donc il fait officiellement parti de la famille.

\- Quel est son prénom ?, le questionna Pica.

Doflamingo n'y avait pas encore pensé.

\- Que diriez-vous de l'appeler comme notre dernier membre : Law ?

\- Pour se sentir bienveillant après sa mort ?, le taquina Diamante.

Doflamingo ne répondit pas et regarda juste son fils.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Donquixote Law.

 _ **XXX**_

Corazon était enfermé dans sa chambre, mais il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup. Il était assis sur le bord de son lit, fumant une cigarette. Miraculeusement, cette fois, il n'avait pas pris feu. Corazon expira un nuage de fumée. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

 _Corazon avait forcé Law à manger le Ope Ope no Mi. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas aller mieux._

 _\- Cora-san, dit Law faiblement après qu'ils aient échappé à Vergo. Je me sens toujours pareil._

 _\- L'Ope Ope ne Mi est censé guérir le Saturnisme, s'écria Corazon. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?!_

 _\- Cora… san…, toussa Law. Je ne pense pas… qu'il me reste beaucoup… de temps._

 _\- Law ! Ne dis pas ça ! Il faut juste du temps pour le fruit du démon fonctionne !_

 _Mais même le blond doutait de ses propres mots._

 _Law sourit faiblement._

 _\- Merci… d'avoir essayé… Cora-san…_

 _Il ferma les yeux._

 _\- LAW !, sanglota Corazon en tenant le garçon près de son torse. Je suis désolé, Law !_

 _Il n'avait pas pris la peine de garder la barrière insonorisée et ses cris furent entendus._

Après cela, Doflamingo et ses dirigeants le trouvèrent, serrant toujours le corps sans vie de Law. Au lieu de le tuer, Doflamingo l'avait ramené à bord du navire, mais en tant que prisonnier. Corazon ne parlait pas beaucoup, même s'ils savaient maintenant, qu'il n'était pas muet. Il n'écrivait même pas de notes. Il ne communiquait pas avec les pirates.

Le bruit des verrous qui se déverrouillaient tira le commandant de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvra, laissant apparaitre Gladius.

\- Dîner.

 _ **XXX**_

Corazon s'assit comme à son habitude à côté de son frère aîné.

\- Cora-san, je t'ai fait un peu de thé !

Baby 5, âgée de onze ans, posa une tasse de thé sur la table, en face de Corazon.

Corazon, sans faire attention à la fumée, prit une gorgée qu'il cracha immédiatement en tombant en arrière. Les membres présents étaient habitués mais en riait encore.

\- Es-tu encore Marine ?

Corazon envoya un regard teinté de mépris à Diamante puis se leva, plaça sa chaise dans la bonne position, et se rassit.

Des pleurs furent entendus, embrouillant tout le monde sauf Pica, Diamante et Trebol. Ils savaient que ce n'était Dellinger, qui venait d'avoir quatre ans, puisqu'il était assis auprès d'eux. L'enfant aussi était confus. Le capitaine des pirates répondit à leur interrogation lorsqu'il entra, tenant un bébé âgé de moins d'un an dans ses bras.

\- Jeune Maître, qui est-ce ?, demanda Dellinger.

\- C'est Donquixote Law, mon fils biologique, dit Doflamingo en essayant de calmer l'enfant se trouvant dans ses bras. Jora, peux-tu le calmer ?

\- Bien sûr, Jeune Maître.

Jora lui prit le garçon et essaya de le calmer mais ce dernier continua à pleurer.

\- Peut-être qu'il a faim.

\- Il refuse de boire son lait.

Doflamingo prit place à la tête de la table et posa le biberon de lait encore plein sur la table.

Law continua de pleurer.

\- Wah ! Wah !

Soudainement, il s'arrêta.

\- Law ?

Doflamingo l'appela doucement, préoccupé par ce silence brusque.

Law regardait Corazon, qui prêtait attention à son repas plutôt qu'à l'enfant.

\- Ah ah !

Law essaya d'atteindre Corazon.

\- Ah ah !

\- Corazon, pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton neveu ?, lui proposa Doflamingo.

Le Marine ne répliqua pas et ignora lui et l'enfant. Mais ce dernier persista.

\- Ah ! Ah !

Law, n'obtenant pas l'attention de son oncle, attrapa une petite poignée de purée de pommes de terre de Jora.

\- Hey !, s'écria Jora.

Il lança la purée vers Corazon, qui atterrit sur sa joue.

\- Ah ! Ah !

Corazon essuya la purée de pommes de terre et regarda l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ah !

Law en attrapa de nouveau.

\- Il a l'air de t'aimer, Corazon, devina Doflamingo.

Corazon ne voulait pas faire d'affaire, couvert de nourriture, alors il prit le garçon. Le garçon sourit et gloussa. Puis son estomac grogna. L'oncle prit le biberon et plaça la tétine dans la bouche de l'enfant. Law la buvait voracement pendant que tout le monde mangeait. Une fois la bouteille vide, il remit le bébé à son père.

\- Hey, Cora-san a parlé après qu'il ait reçu de la nourriture, remarqua Baby 5. Renvoie-lui de la nourriture pour qu'il puisse reparler !

\- D'accord-dasuyan, acquiesça Buffalo.

Étonnamment, les autres membres ne furent pas contre.

 _« Bien sûr, ils veulent rendre ma vie misérable. Sinon, ils m'auraient déjà tué. »_ , pensa Corazon.

Baby 5, Buffalo and Dellinger lancèrent de la nourriture à Corazon, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'esquiver. La plupart de la nourriture était des légumes, gracieusement jetés par le plus jeune. Au cours d'une de ses tentatives d'esquive, il finit par envoyer une fourchette pleine de pâtes sur son propre visage, ce qui provoqua les rires moqueurs des autres.

\- Corazon, ordonna Doflamingo. Va te laver.

Corazon se leva mais finit par marcher sur une peau de banane qui traînait par terre, tombant ainsi en arrière.

\- Comment est arrivée cette peau de banane !? Nous n'avons même pas mangé de bananes !

Après quelques glissades, il quitta finalement la salle à manger.

\- Je suis surpris qu'il ne se soit rien cassé, dit Señor Pink.

\- Je suis surprise qu'il soit encore vivant, continua Jora.

Alors que Corazon se changeait –sa chemise avait été salie à cause des aliments jetés- le reste des cadres continuait à manger ou aidait à nettoyer une partie de la nourriture gâchée. Lors de la bataille, Corazon avait répliqué en renvoyant de la nourriture mais il avait manqué les trois enfants, les projectiles avaient fini ailleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand homme vêtu d'un uniforme de commandant Marine entra.

\- Un intrus !

Tout le monde attendait des ordres du capitaine pour attaquer.

\- Ah ah !, s'écria Law vers l'inconnu.

Doflamingo tint Law en place, en détaillant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- Corazon ?

\- J'ai accidentellement mis feu à tous mes vêtements, expliqua le dénommé. Mon uniforme était le seul vêtement sain et sauf et je suis à court de maquillage.

Law fut bouleversé d'être ignoré. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il explosa en pleurs.

\- Wah !

Doflamingo berça Law.

\- Allez, Law, arrête de pleurer.

Ses paroles ne firent qu'accentuer ses cris.

\- WAH !

\- Arrête ça !

Tout le monde se couvrit les oreilles.

\- Arrête ça !, répéta-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles vont exploser-dasuyan !, dit Buffalo.

Corazon prit Law de son frère aîné. L'enfant se calma doucement et renifla.

\- Hey Law !, lui dit Cora. Regarde-moi.

Il fit des grimaces ce qui amusa le plus petit.

\- Ne, ne, Doffy, quel âge a-t-il ?, demanda Trébol.

\- Environ cinq mois, répondit le père de l'enfant.

\- Il va bientôt obtenir du lait de la bouteille donc on n'a pas besoin de lui acheter trop de lait.

Law se frotta les yeux et Doflamingo le récupéra.

\- Je vais le mettre au lit, dit-il en se levant de la table. Assurez-vous que le reste de la bataille de nourriture soit nettoyé.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Corazon.

\- Tu nettoieras le reste.

 _«Je déteste tous »,_ pensa Corazon.


	2. New Member Arc : A Hectic Morning

**Hey ! Je vois que le premier chapitre a plu ! ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review ! Pensez à laisser un petit message à l'auteure, ça lui fera sûrement très plaisir ! Vous pouvez retrouver sa fic' sur mon profil, dans mes histoires favorites, elle porte le même nom ^^**

 **Bref. J'arrête de parler et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien est de moi. L'histoire est de Shuichi Akai et One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Une matinée mouvementée**

Laisser Corazon nettoyer le désordre lui-même était une erreur. Ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de sa maladresse. Il avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Davantage de nourriture avait été éclaboussée sur les murs et les planchers. Quelques assiettes étaient tombées et s'étaient brisées. D'une certaine manière, il avait réussi à casser l'une des chaises et avait plié une cuillère en forme de U.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Corazon, va dans ta chambre !, siffla Doflamingo mais pas trop fort.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller Law qui venait juste de s'endormir. Le garçon avait voulu lutter contre la fatigue, mais après quelques minutes, il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Et vas-y calmement. Law dort dans ma chambre qui est à côté de la tienne.

Corazon se leva, tomba en arrière et se releva de nouveau. Gladius avait été désigné pour escorter le blond dans sa chambre au cas où il tenterait de s'échapper. Une fois dans sa chambre, Corazon enleva sa cape qu'il jeta vers sa chaise. Cependant, il calcula mal son coup et la cape atterrit dans sa poubelle. Corazon la ramassa rapidement et la secoua avant de poser le vêtement sur sa chaise cette fois-ci. Il alla ensuite vers son lit. Après avoir mis une barrière insonorisée autour de lui, il s'endormit.

 _ **XXX**_

Le lendemain matin, Doflamingo se réveilla sans interruption. Ça aurait été préférable s'il n'avait pas un bébé dans sa chambre… ou un bébé qui était censé être dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le berceau vide.

\- Law ?

Il sursauta de son lit et le chercha dans sa chambre.

\- Law ?!

Doflamingo se précipita hors de sa chambre.

\- Law !

Ses cris avaient obtenu l'attention des autres cadres -sauf Corazon qui était encore endormi à cause de ses barrières.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Doffy ?, demanda Trebol.

\- Law a disparu !, paniqua-t-il. Law !

Les dirigeants regardèrent un peu partout sur le navire. Ils fouillèrent les salles de bains, la cuisine et la salle à manger : partout. Lorsqu'ils cherchèrent sur le pont, l'inquiétude de Doflamingo ne fit qu'augmenter.

\- Et s'il était tombé par-dessus bord ?!

\- Doffy, calme-toi, lui conseilla Diamante.

\- Nous avons cherché partout !, dit sèchement Doflamingo. Où pourrait-il être ?!

\- Nous n'avons pas vérifié la chambre de Cora-san, remarqua Dellinger.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Ils se remémorèrent du comportement de Law vis-à-vis de Corazon.

\- Oh.

 _ **XXX**_

Ils essayèrent de frapper à la porte de Corazon. Pas de réponse. Ils essayèrent d'appeler le nom de Corazon. Pas de réponse. Ils craignaient le pire. Ils n'entendaient rien. Pas de respiration. Pas de pleurs. Pas de chute. Rien. Le silence pur. Ils commencèrent à tambouriner à la porte mais Corazon ne répondait toujours pas.

\- Bougez !, s'écria Doflamingo. Goshikīto !

Il détruisit la porte.

Corazon était toujours en train de dormir, Law recroquevillé contre sa poitrine. Un morceau de la porte frappa Corazon sur la tête ce qui le réveilla sur le coup. Il fut surpris par le poids sur sa poitrine.

\- Law ?

Il remarqua alors les cadres qui se ruaient dans sa chambre, Doflamingo saisissant le garçon. Corazon fit semblant de se gratter le crâne pour claquer ses doigts, faisant disparaitre ainsi la barrière insonorisée invisible.

\- Law, J'étais si inquiet !, s'écria Doflamingo en étreignant son fils.

L'enfant âgé seulement de cinq mois se frotta les yeux, confus de son réveil soudain.

\- Uh ?

\- Tout va bien, papa est là, murmura Doflamingo.

Il était surprenant de voir combien Doflamingo était protecteur de son fils. Il n'était même pas comme ça lorsque Dellinger les avait rejoints.

 _«Il doit être ainsi parce que c'est son fils biologique »,_ pensèrent-ils tous _. « C'est probablement ses instincts paternels. »_

Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par une voix à laquelle ils n'étaient toujours pas habitués.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous dans ma chambre ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma porte ?, quémanda Corazon. Et aussi, comment Law est entré dans ma chambre ?

\- Doffy cherchait Law, répondit Pica. Nous l'avons cherché partout mais ne l'avons pas trouvé. Nous avons frappé à ta porte mais tu ne répondais pas.

\- Ma porte était fermée, déclara Corazon. Law n'a pas pu rentrer dans ma chambre.

 _ **XXX**_

La vie de Corazon était simple depuis qu'il avait été capturé par les pirates Donquixote. Il était surtout forcé de rester dans sa chambre, sauf pour l'heure du repas pendant laquelle il est forcé de passer du temps avec le reste de la famille. Parfois on le laissait sortir un peu, mais pendant la plupart de ces moments, il regardait les trois enfants. Bien sûr, ces enfants aimaient l'humilier avec des thés brûlants et le regardaient trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

La plupart du temps, quand il était dans sa chambre, il dormait. Parfois, il se perdait profondément dans ses pensées, la pensée du "et si ".

 _«Et si tu n'étais pas mort, Law ? Et si c'était moi qui serais mort à la place ? Que te serait-il arrivé ? Aurais-tu grandi pour devenir le médecin que tu voulais ? Serais-tu devenu pirate ? Est-ce que tu te serais vengé et battu contre Doflamingo ? »_

Mais il connaissait très bien ce genre de pensées pour savoir qu'elles étaient inutiles. Le passé est le passé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le changer à moins qu'il existe une sorte de fruit du temps.

Il n'avait pas essayé de s'échapper. Il était entré en dépression après la mort de Law. Il avait essayé de prendre sa propre vie à plusieurs reprises mais Doflamingo l'avait surpris. Tous les objets tranchants lui avaient été enlevés et le miroir avait été recouvert d'une sorte de plastique pour l'empêcher de briser le verre. Il avait seulement le droit de se raser si quelqu'un le surveillait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin, quelque chose l'étonna. Tout d'abord, un morceau de bois l'avait frappé sur la tête. Il avait également senti quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva non quelque chose mais plutôt quelqu'un. C'était le fils de Doflamingo, son neveu. Il était recroquevillé sur sa poitrine et avait également été réveillé.

\- Law ?

Corazon n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer l'apparence du garçon auparavant. Maintenant qu'il était près de lui, il l'analysa. Le bébé de cinq mois avait de courts cheveux blonds en bataille. La nuance des cheveux d'or du garçon était le même que le sien et celui de Doflamingo, il avait donc très probablement hérité du capitaine pirate.

Mais ce sont ses yeux sur lesquels Corazon s'était principalement focalisé. Ils étaient gris, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la couleur qui intéressait Corazon. Ces yeux ressemblaient à _ses_ yeux. Ces yeux lui rappelaient ceux de Trafalgar Law, le garçon de Flevance. Ils avaient la même forme et la même nuance qu'avait le garçon du même nom.

\- Law ! J'étais tellement inquiet !

Doflamingo prit le garçon et l'étreignit. Mentalement, Corazon soupira.

 _«C'est probablement juste une coïncidence. Law n'est tout de même pas la seule personne dans le monde ayant les yeux gris. »_


	3. New Member Arc : Mom, 1st Word, Reminder

**Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour traduire la suite :3 Mais là voilà !**

 **MERCI beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ça fait super plaisir ! :)**

 **Au fait pour ceux qui ont passé leur bac, réussi ?**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece est la propriété d'Oda-sama, l'histoire est de Shuichi Akai mais la traduction est de moi ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Sa mère, son premier mot, son rappel**

Doflamingo n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait _déjà_ père. Bien sûr, il avait aidé à s'occuper de Baby 5, Buffalo, Dellinger et le garçon de la Ville Blanche, Law. Mais il ressentait plus de fraternité envers eux plutôt qu'une relation père-enfant. Ainsi, lorsqu'il est allé rendre visite à un de ses coups d'une nuit pour un autre round, découvrir qu'il avait un enfant l'avait surpris. La rencontre avec son fils semblait être juste hier. Bien qu'en réalité, c'était hier.

 _Les Donquixote Pirates n'avaient pas l'intention de mettre les voiles pendant plusieurs jours. Doflamingo avait décidé qu'il rendrait visite à un ancien coup de soir dans l'espoir d'une autre nuit agréable. Ça faisait plus d'un an mais Doflamingo s'en rappelait toujours pour une raison étrange. C'est ainsi qu'il se pointa devant une maison et frappa à la porte._

 _\- J'arrive !, s'écria une voix de femme._

 _Doflamingo pouvait jurer qu'il avait entendu pleurer. La porte s'ouvra et là, elle était debout, Dei Nikko. Elle avait une tête de moins que Doflamingo ainsi que de longs cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus saphir. Elle tenait un enfant dans ses bras._

 _\- Doflamingo ?_

 _\- Bonjour Nikko, la salua Doflamingo avec son habituel sourire. Tu te souviens de moi ?_

 _\- Qui pourrait oublier un homme de dix pieds de haut, qui sourit constamment, qui n'enlève pas ses lunettes de soleil pendant le sexe et qui porte un manteau en plumes roses ?, demanda Nikko en le montrant du doigt._

 _\- Fufufu, sourit Doflamingo d'un air satisfait. Je pensais que nous pourrions nous voir à nouveau pour une nouvelle nuit d'euphorie._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, refusa-t-elle en montrant son bébé. Je dois m'occuper de lui._

 _\- Qui est-ce ?, demanda Doflamingo._

 _\- Ton fils._

 _Doflamingo arrêta de sourire à ces deux mots._

 _\- Hé ! Maintenant, arrête de plaisanter Nikko._

 _\- C'est vraiment ton fils, dit sérieusement Nikko. Quelques jours après que tu sois parti, j'ai ressenti des nausées matinales et des envies irrésistibles. Je suis allée chez le médecin et elle m'a dit que j'étais enceinte. Quelques mois plus tard, le voilà._

 _\- Pourtant tu ne me l'as jamais dit._

 _\- Parce que tu l'aurais fait rejoindre ton équipage, répliqua la jeune femme en reculant de quelques pas, prête à fermer la porte. Maintenant, pars Doflamingo. Et ne reviens jamais ici._

 _\- Oh je ne reviendrai jamais ici._

 _Doflamingo ouvrit aisément la porte et entra dans la maison._

 _\- Mais je ne partirai pas sans lui._

 _\- Non !, s'écria Nikko en essayant de le mordre. Un enfant n'est pas fait pour aller en mer, surtout avec des gens comme toi. Tu es un pirate, Doflamingo !_

 _Doflamingo laissa un rire s'échapper._

 _\- Tu penses vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ?_

 _\- Je mourrai pour lui, rugit-elle._

 _Doflamingo bougea des doigts et Nikko se déplaça vers lui en lui remettant le garçon._

 _\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi suis-je-_

 _Mais elle ne parvint jamais à terminer sa phrase. Doflamingo lui avait tranchée la poitrine._

 _\- Oo, dit le fils de Doflamingo en regardant ce dernier, inconscient de la mort de sa mère._

Quand il se réveilla pour découvrir que Law était parti, Doflamingo s'affola. Son instinct paternel l'avait secoué. Maintenant il était là, Donquixote Doflamingo, l'ancien Dragon Céleste et le Capitaine des Donquixote Pirates, le cherchant partout désespérément.

\- Law !, appela-t-il frénétiquement. Law !

Doflamingo fouilla l'intérieur d'un baril de cornichons.

\- Law ?

Il chercha dans les salles de bains, ainsi que les toilettes.

\- Law ?

Il vérifia sous le lit.

\- Law ?

Il chercha dans le nid de pie. Chaque seconde qui passait le rendait plus inquiet. Il finit par tomber à terre, sur ses genoux.

\- LAW !

\- Doffy, nous le trouverons, lui dit Diamante en tapotant l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui. Doffy, calme-toi.

\- Nous avons regardé _partout_ !, paniqua Doflamingo. Où pourrait-il être d'autre ?!

\- Nous n'avons pas vérifié la chambre de Cora-san, rappela Dellinger.

A ce moment-là, il faillit craquer sur place.

 _« Corazon serait meilleur que moi… ? »_

Doflamingo voulu pleurer à cette pensée, mais ne laissera pas ses larmes chuter.

\- Dépêchons-nous de vérifier ça !

 ** _XXX_**

Après la destruction de la porte de Corazon et les retrouvailles avec son fils, Doflamingo se sentit beaucoup mieux.

\- J'étais si inquiet !

Il l'étreignit et embrassa la tête du garçon pendant le petit-déjeuner.

\- E-oo !

Law afficha un air dégoûté sur le visage, provoquant les rires des cadres.

\- Doffy, je ne pense pas que Law aime les baisers, lui dit Diamante.

\- Qui est le préféré de papa ?, demanda Doflamingo à Law en roucoulant.

\- Oo !, balbutia Law en pointant Doflamingo.

\- Qui est mon préféré ?, l'interrogea-t-il à nouveau. Non, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Oo !, dit Law en répétant l'action.

\- Non, tu es mon favori, corrigea Doflamingo en pointant Law. Hey Law, dis Père.

\- Il n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour pouvoir parler ?, demanda Señor Pink.

Mais Doflamingo ignora.

\- Dis Père.

Law commença à bouger les lèvres. Tout le monde gardait le silence pour entendre son premier mot.

\- COWA !

Tout le monde fut étonné. Doflamingo pensa avoir mal entendu.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a essayé de dire père. Hein, Law ?

\- Cowa !, répéta Law.

\- Dis Papa, demanda Doflamingo en essayant un terme différent.

\- Cowa, dit l'enfant.

\- Pa, commença Doflamingo.

\- Co, débuta Law.

\- Pa, finit Doflamingo.

\- Wa, termina Law.

\- Papa.

\- Cowa.

\- Dis Père ou Papa !, supplia Doflamingo.

Apparemment, le ton qu'il utilisa effraya Law. Ce dernier commença à pleurer.

\- Wah !

\- Bon sang, Doffy !

\- Cowa, Cowa !, sanglota Law.

\- Que quelqu'un amène Corazon de sa chambre !

 ** _XXX_**

Corazon avait pour ordre de rester dans sa chambre, sûrement pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours prisonnier.

 _« Doffy veut probablement passer du temps avec son fils. Je serai juste une distraction puisque l'enfant m'aime bien mieux. Pourquoi ça ? »_

Corazon prit une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette.

 _« Pourquoi ce garçon me rappelle tant Law ? POURQUOI ?! »_

Le blond éteignit sa cigarette avec le talon de ses chaussures.

\- Bordel…

Ce garçon était juste le rappel de Trafalgar Law !

Ce garçon était juste un rappel de son échec !

Ce garçon était juste un rappel d'une promesse brisée !

\- Cora-san !

Buffalo, Baby 5 et Dellinger étaient debout à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Law pleure de nouveau !

 _« Très bien. »_

Corazon se leva, trébuchant à cause de sa cape.

 _« Ce morveux pleure toujours pour moi ! Je veux juste rester loin de lui ! »_

Il voulait juste l'oublier. De cette façon, la douleur partirait.

 _Doflamingo l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre mais Corazon s'en souciait moins. Law était mort. Il avait échoué. Il est parti pour toujours. Il lui avait menti, en disant que tout irait bien et qu'il trouverait un remède._

« Je ne suis pas une sorte de Dieu ! », _se gronda-t-il mentalement._ « Pourquoi ai-je promis qu'il irait mieux ?! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour sa maladie ! Pendant tout le voyage… je lui ai refait vivre continuellement son passé… »

 _Corazon marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain et regarda le miroir. Il était désastreux. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son maquillage avait coulé. Le cercle bleu autour de son œil était devenu visqueux à cause de ses larmes. Il avait des bleus gratuitement offerts par Vergo. Cet homme dans le miroir montra comment, faible et idiot, il avait pensé qu'il pouvait stopper Doflamingo._

« Peut-être je devrais juste en finir. », _pensa Corazon_.

 ** _Oui. Suicide-toi._**

 _Corazon frappa son reflet, cassant ainsi le miroir. Des morceaux de verres tombèrent dans le lavabo tandis que les autres restèrent dans son poing. Mais Corazon ne sentit pas de douleur. Son corps entier était engourdi._

 ** _Tu es celui qui aurait dû mourir._**

 _Corazon saisit un grand morceau du miroir cassé. Il était légèrement rougi au bout._

« Ça devrait le faire. C'est assez aiguisé. »

 ** _Il lui avait souvent dit qu'un remède serait trouvé !_**

 _Corazon souleva le morceau de verre._

 _Doflamingo entendit un bruit important dans la pièce à côté de sa sienne et alla voir ce qu'il se passait._

 _\- Oi, Corazon._

 _Il vit que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée et se dirigea là-bas. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir Corazon tenir un morceau de miroir ensanglanté destiné à le trancher les veines._

 _\- Corazon !_

 _Ce dernier le regarda impassiblement._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _Doflamingo arracha un peu de papier toilette qu'il appuya contre le poignet de Corazon, en essayant d'arrêter le saignement._

 _\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, Rocinante ?!_

 _Corazon inclina sa tête._

 _\- Tu allais m'exécuter de toute façon. Les traîtres sont tués. Alors pourquoi attendre ?_

 _\- Tu ne vas pas être exécuté, idiot !, s'exclama Doflamingo. Tu restes mon frère !_

« Frère. Me voyait-il toujours comme son petit frère ? »

 _Corazon rit mentalement._

« Il essaie juste de gagner ma loyauté ! »

 ** _XXX_**

\- Cowa !, pleura Law. Cowa !

Corazon marcha vers Law et le prit.

\- Qu'as-tu, Doffy ?, demanda-t-il à son frère plus âgé qui boudait.

\- J'ai essayé qu'il m'appelle Père ou Papa, avoua Doflamingo. Mais il appelait ton nom de code à la place.

\- Ne le fais pas pleurer à nouveau, dit Corazon froidement. Je ne veux pas être près de ce morveux.

Une fois que Law cessa de pleurer, il lui remit à Doflamingo.


	4. New Member Arc : Baby Overboard

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! C'EST SUPER ENCOURAGEANT !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Bébé à la mer**

\- Cowa !, appela Law, voulant que Corazon soit celui qui le nourrisse.

Mais Corazon l'ignora et continua de manger son repas.

\- Cowa !

Law fut bouleversé de son indifférence. Il se mit à pleurer.

\- WAH !

Mais Corazon continuait de l'ignorer. Law devint soudainement silencieux.

\- Law, dis ah.

Doflamingo tenait une cuillère de purée de banane près de la bouche de Law. Ce dernier ouvrit silencieusement la bouche et mangea.

\- Corazon, reconnais Law. Il est triste à cause de toi.

\- Il n'est pas sous ma responsabilité, répliqua Corazon en prenant un morceau de sa gaufre.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es prisonnier ici, Corazon, menaça Doflamingo en utilisant ses fils pour forcer Corazon à le regarder. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit triste, donc dis quelque chose à Law.

Corazon fusilla son grand frère du regard.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé ainsi ?

\- Pour te rappeler le précédant Law, répondit Doflamingo. Pour être honnête, je pensais que ça te rendrait heureux.

\- Donc tu essaies de le remplacer ?, demanda le blond. J'ai perdu mon appétit.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Cowa…, chuchota Law lorsqu'il partit, avant de se tourner vers Doflamingo. Papa.

Le visage de Doflamingo s'illumina.

\- Il m'a appelé Papa !

Les cadres grognèrent.

\- Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.

Doflamingo enlaça son fils. Law essayait de l'écarter de lui et tournait progressivement au bleu.

\- IL EST EN TRAIN DE SUFFOQUER !

\- Huh ?, lâcha Doflamingo en se tournant vers Law. LAW !

Il arrêta de l'enlacer et le soutint.

\- Je suis désolé Law ! Je ne savais pas que je t'empêchais de respirer !

Jora prit Law des bras de Doflamingo et essaya de calmer ses pleurs.

\- Shh, tout va bien.

\- Je suis désolé, Law !, s'excusa Doflamingo. Je ne savais pas que je te serrais trop fort ! J'étais juste excité que tu m'appelles Papa !

 _ **XXX**_

Trois jours passèrent. Pendant ces trois jours, Corazon continua à ignorer le bébé de cinq mois. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Law décida de lancer un peu de purée sur le visage de Corazon. Ce dernier s'essuya silencieusement.

 _\- Cowa !_

Law pleurnicha mais l'autre ne daigna pas de l'écouter.

\- Diamante, Trébol, Pica et moi allons à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, annonça le flamant rose. Vous êtes les mieux placés pour surveiller Law. Toi aussi, Corazon, ou je te ferai en sorte que tu regrettes d'être né.

\- J'ai toujours regretté cela, répliqua ce dernier.

\- Gladius, Machvise, Señor, Lao G, Baby 5, Buffalo, Jora, Dellinger, gardez un œil sur eux, ordonna Doflamingo en pointant son frère et son fils. Je ne veux pas que Law se blesse, ni que Corazon détruise accidentellement le navire.

 _ **XXX**_

\- Le jeune maître a dit que nous sommes chargés de toi, dit Gladius à Corazon pendant que les enfants jouaient sur le pont. Va et joue avec Law.

\- Non, refusa Corazon, sans bouger de son lit.

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance, l'avertit Jora. Parce que le Jeune Maître ne t'a pas tué ne signifie pas que tu as encore le même niveau d'autorité qu'avant.

\- Law est tombé par-dessus bord !, cria Baby 5.

\- Quoi ?!

\- COWA !, hurla Law qui se débattait dans l'eau avant de commencer à couler.

L'image de Trafalgar Law vint dans l'esprit de Corazon.

 _« Cora-san ! Hey, Cora-san !_ _J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner ! »_

Avant qu'il ne le remarque, Corazon avait déjà sauté à la rescousse de Law. Une fois qu'il eut contact avec l'océan, il revint brusquement à la réalité. Il se noyait. Il ne savait pas nager.

De retour sur le bateau, le reste des cadres étaient paniqués.

\- Lao G ! Dellinger ! Allez-les sauver !, ordonna Jora. Jeune Maître sera contrarié s'ils se noient !

Les deux sautèrent immédiatement dans l'eau. Lao G attrapa Corazon pendant que Dellinger repêchait Law. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la surface et les amenèrent sur le pont. Les deux crachèrent l'eau ingurgitée. Law pleurait et Corazon le gardait dans ses bras.

\- Shh, c'est fini Law. Shh, tu vas bien.

\- Cowa !, sanglota Law. Peuw !

 _ **XXX**_

Doflamingo se stoppa au milieu de la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda Pica.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à Law, dit Doflamingo.

Il avait ressenti comme une alarme ou une sirène dans sa tête, quelques secondes avant.

\- Nous devons repartir là-bas.

\- Mais Doffy, pour le rendez-vous ?, l'interrogea Trebol.

\- La famille passe en premier, rappela Doflamingo, en repartant en direction du bateau.

 _ **XXX**_

Quand ils montèrent sur le navire, Doflamingo sut immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Law était en pleurs. Il arracha immédiatement son fils de Corazon.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?!

Il foudroya son jeune frère du regard.

\- Jeune maître, Law est tombé du bateau et Corazon a sauté après lui pour le sauver, expliqua Gladius. Mais aucun des deux ne firent surface alors Lao G et Dellinger les ont ramenés sur le navire.

\- Peuw ! Peuw !, s'écria Law en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de Doflamingo.

C'était donc pour cela que Doflamingo avait remarqué que Law, Corazon, Lao G et Dellinger étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

\- Corazon, tu n'es pas assez maladroit pour te noyer. Je sais que tu savais nager lorsque nous étions encore à Mariejoie, fit-il remarquer avant de réfléchir un moment. Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?

Corazon garda le silence, allumant une cigarette détrempée. Bien sûr, son épaule et sa cape prirent feu.

\- AH !

Il tomba en arrière étant donné qu'il était entièrement englouti par les flammes.

\- COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX PRENDRE FEU ALORS QUE TU ES TREMPÉ JUSQU'AUX OS ?!

Après avoir jeté plusieurs seaux d'eau sur l'homme maladroit, Corazon s'assit.

\- Sengoku-san m'engueuler à cause de mon uniforme maintenant, dit-il en remarquant les trous et les parties brûlées.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, dit Doflamingo, Law s'étant calmé un peu. As-tu mangé un fruit du démon ?

\- J'ai mangé le Nagi Nagi no Mi.

\- Tu l'as mangé _accidentellement_ ?, demanda Doflamingo.

\- Comment puis-je mangé un fruit du démon accidentellement ?, questionna Corazon. J'avais faim, pensant que c'était un fruit normal, je l'ai mangé ?

\- C'est le plus probable était donné que tu es capable de trébucher sur rien, dit Doflamingo. Je vais sécher Law avant qu'il n'attrape un rhume.

Il repartit à l'intérieur.

 _ **XXX**_

Corazon s'assit dans la chambre, portant des vêtements de son grand frère.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai sauté après lui ? »_

Il garda le bonnet blanc dans ses mains. C'était le chapeau de Trafalgar Law.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu le sauver ? Était-ce de la pitié parce qu'il est le fils d'un démon ? »_

Il secoua la tête.

« Peut-être… Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas aussi mauvais que Doffy… Peut-être que je peux l'emmener sur le droit chemin. »

Il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque la famille l'avait trouvé.

 _\- LAW !_

 _Corazon saisit le corps sans vie de l'enfant. Ses larmes tombaient sur la joue du garçon. Des bruits de pas lui informèrent des personnes présentes derrière lui._

 _\- Corazon._

 _Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son grand frère. C'était comme s'il n'entendait pas Doflamingo._

 _\- LAW !_

 _Il se moquait de paraître faible devant eux. Law était seulement un enfant et il avait tout perdu. Il ne méritait pas la mort._

« Ça aurait dû être moi… »

 _\- LAW !_

 _\- Il est pitoyable, commença Trebol. Devons-nous le tuer ?_

 _\- Non, dit Doflamingo. Emmenez-le sur le navire._

 _Pica tendit le bras pour saisir le traître. Corazon le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il sentit la main. Il désigna au loin le plus grand homme, des larmes coulant encore sur son visage._

 _\- Doffy ?, dit Pica en regardant son capitaine._

 _\- Assommez-le, ordonna Doflamingo._

 _Pica frappa Corazon, l'assommant sur le coup. Corazon n'essaya pas de se battre à cause de ses précédentes blessures ainsi que la perte considérable de sang._

\- Je n'ai pas pu sauver Trafalgar D. Water Law, dit Cora en essuyant ses larmes. Mais je sauverai Donquixote Law, promit-il en plaçant le chapeau de fourrure sur la table. Je le protégerai et l'empêcherai de devenir comme Doflamingo.

 _ **XXX**_

Doflamingo caressa son fils, une fois sec.

\- C'est une bonne chose que Lao G et Dellinger n'aient pas mangé de fruit du démon, lui dit-il en sortant les vêtements du sac qu'il avait pris avec lui avant de quitter la maison de Nikko.

Il avait habillé Law avec une chemise grise-bleue claire, un long pantalon bleu et des chaussettes bleues.

\- J'aurais pu tuer les membres de ma famille si tu étais mort, lui avoua-t-il en embrassant la joue de Law.

\- E-oo, dit Law.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Law, dit Doflamingo, inconscient de l'inconfort de Law.

 _ **XXX**_

Pendant les mois suivants, Law était sans cesse surveillé, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Même lorsqu'il dormait, ce qui effrayait Law. Il commençait à pleurer jusqu'à que le cadre qui le surveillait n'aille chercher Corazon. Le garçon semblait toujours vouloir Doflamingo ou Corazon pendant qu'il dormait, la plupart du temps Corazon. Cela signifiait que Doflamingo ne pouvait pas beaucoup travailler la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que Corazon soit tout le temps avec son fils.

Sept mois passèrent. Le six Octobre approchait. Doflamingo avait dans ses mains une copie du certificat de naissance de Law.

\- Nous avons besoin d'un anniversaire parfait.

Doflamingo ordonna à tout le monde de commencer à décorer le bateau.

Le thème était l'Arctique. Law portait une grande affection aux ours polaires depuis qu'ils lui avaient donné un livre de photos. Il avait le nez collé sur le livre avec les ours polaires, les panthères des neiges, les baleines, etc… Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les ours polaires. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé que le thème de son anniversaire serait l'Arctique.

\- Hey Law, dit Doflamingo. Oncle Vergo est là ! Il a un cadeau pour toi!

Le pirate qui avait infiltré la Marine monta à bord du navire accompagné d'un ourson polaire marchant sur ses deux jambes avec une laisse autour du cou pour qu'il le suive. Vergo se mit à genoux devant Law.

\- Bon anniversaire Law.

Ce dernier se cacha derrière les jambes de Corazon.

\- Cowa…

\- Law, oncle Vergo ne va pas te faire de mal, dit Doffy pour essayer de le rassurer.

Pendant que Doflamingo essayait de convaincre Law de faire confiance à Vergo, les deux Marines se fusillaient du regard.

\- Je vois que Doffy a choisi de ne pas te tuer, Rocinante, dit Vergo.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de porter cet uniforme, répliqua Corazon. Tu es un pirate, non un Marine.

Doflamingo réussit à convaincre Law de lâcher Corazon.

\- Tous les deux, pas aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire de Law, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Vergo. Au fait, il y a un morceau de hamburger collé sur ta joue.

Vergo enleva le morceau de viande et le mangea comme si de rien n'était. Il regarda ensuite en arrière en se rappelant de l'anniversaire du garçon.

\- Doffy dit que tu aimes les ours polaires, fit-il savoir en lui donnant la laisse. Voici un Mink ours polaire.

L'attitude de Law changea une fois qu'il vit le Mink ours polaire. Il serra dans ses bras l'ours polaire qui semblait timide. Ce dernier étreignit doucement le garçon, nerveux et incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Doflamingo sourit à cette vue.

\- C'est le meilleur ours polaire sur le marché.

\- Be-po, dit Law.

\- Bepo ?, le questionna Doflamingo.

Law le libéra de cette étreinte puis pointa l'ourson.

\- Bepo.

\- Il veut l'appeler Bepo, traduit le jeune frère.

\- Law, que dois-tu dire à oncle Vergo ?, demanda Doflamingo.

\- Wa-t'en, dit Law à l'espion.

\- Law !, gronda Doflamingo. Dis merci !

\- Non, refusa Law.

\- Law, demanda Baby 5. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Vergo-san ?

\- Wewgo a fwappé Cowa !, affirma Law en se cachant derrière les jambes de Corazon, cette fois accompagné du Mink.

\- La seule fois où Vergo m'a attaqué, c'était à l'île de Minion, dit Corazon. Law, c'était avant ta naissance. Comment tu le sais ?

\- Wewgo a fwappé Cowa !, répéta Law en s'accrochant fermement à Corazon.

\- Vergo, je suis désolé pour mon fils, s'excusa Doflamingo. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que tu as attaqué Corazon.

\- Tout va bien, Doffy, dit Vergo. Les enfants ont une imagination délirante.

\- Law, dit Doflamingo. Remercie Vergo ou tu ne garderas pas Bepo.

Law _foudroya_ Doflamingo et Vergo du regard.

\- Mewci…, marmonna-t-il.

\- Maintenant c'est l'heure de couper le gâteau !, déclara Corazon en emportant Law.

\- Ne laissez pas Corazon s'approcher des couteaux, s'exclama Doflamingo. Il est avec Law !


	5. New Member Arc : Hyper Law

**Merci beaucoup pour vos gentils commentaires ! C'est super encourageant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Hyper Law**

\- Law, tu dois aussi apprendre à connaitre Oncle Vergo.

Doflamingo prit le garçon de sa chaise haute. Law gloussait et gigotait. Le gâteau au chocolat recouvrait le large sourire du bébé d'un an.

\- Corazon, combien de parts de gâteau lui as-tu donné ?

\- Quelques tranches, répondit ce dernier.

\- _Quelques_ tranches ?!, s'exclama Doflamingo. Tu n'es pas supposé en donner autant à un bébé !

\- Mais Law adore le gâteau, fit remarquer Corazon.

\- Cowa donne 'âteau !, rit Law.

\- Vergo, passe un peu de temps avec Law.

Doflamingo remit le garçon à son bras droit.

\- Doffy, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les bébés, dit celui-ci.

\- Fais juste attention à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas, répliqua Doflamingo.

Law continua à rire et à gigoter. Une bulle bleue transparente se forma dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les Donquixote Pirates furent confus. Soudainement Law disparut des bras de Vergo, remplacé par une pièce de métal.

\- Où est-il passé ?!

\- Ah !, s'exclama Buffalo. Il est sur le lustre !

Law se déplaça sur le lustre, l'amenant à se balancer en avant et en arrière avant de s'envoler.

\- Law !

Doflamingo plongea et l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Law disparut une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, une assiette troqua sa place contre la sienne. Ils cherchèrent du regard dans toute la pièce et le trouvèrent avec la nourriture, rampant sur la table, ce qui le recouvrit de nourriture. Il commença à ramper près du bord où tous les couteaux étaient placés.

Corazon réussit à le récupérer mais il tomba en arrière, donnant accidentellement un coup de pied à la table qui fit voler les couteaux vers lui. Doflamingo arracha rapidement le garçon de son frère cadet. Les couteaux atterrirent à moins d'un pouce de sa tête, ses épaules et son entrejambe. Corazon soupira de soulagement de n'être pas touché.

\- La-

Mais Law disparut encore. Cette fois, il était sur le visage de Corazon.

\- Cowa ! Cowa ! Plus 'âteau !

\- Tu en as eu assez, dit Corazon, en prenant l'enfant de sa tête.

\- 'Ateau !

\- Law, plus de gâteau pour toi, dit Doflamingo en le prenant de Corazon.

\- Plus 'âteau !, hurla Law. 'Ateau !

Et bien sûr, Law disparut des bras de Doflamingo, encore. Cette fois, il était sur les restes du gâteau ! Et son gâteau d'anniversaire était énorme alors il y avait BEAUCOUP de restes ! Law commença à fourrer le doux dessert dans sa bouche. Doflamingo dût utiliser ses fils pour l'empêcher de manger plus. La bulle bleue disparut. Law commença à sangloter.

\- 'Ateau !

Corazon prit Law.

\- Désolé Law, mais trop de sucre te rendra malade.

\- WAH !

\- Je vous jure qu'un de ces jours, je vais devenir sourde, grommela Jora.

Vergo s'empara du Mink ours polaire et le posa devant l'enfant.

\- Regarde Law, c'est Bepo.

\- Ne pleure pas, dit Bepo au garçon d'un an.

Law renifla.

\- Bepo.

\- Vergo, prends Law et Bepo pour jouer et garde un œil sur eux, ordonna Doflamingo.

\- Okay Doffy.

Vergo prit Law des bras de Corazon et partit. Le regard du petit frère ne bougea pas de l'endroit où étaient les trois qui venaient de partir.

\- C'était le pouvoir de l'Ope Ope no Mi. Comment Law peut-il avoir le pouvoir de l'Ope Ope no Mi ?

\- Peut-être que sa mère lui avait fait mangé accidentellement le fruit du démon après l'avoir trouvé ?, suggéra Baby 5.

\- L'Ope Ope no Mi est totalement différent des fruits normaux, dit Corazon. Elle n'aurait pas donné un fruit au hasard à son fils si elle s'en souciait assez pour mourir pour lui.

\- Je suppose que nous savons maintenant comment Law est entré dans la chambre de Corazon la première nuit où il était là, dit Diamante.

 _ **XXX**_

Bepo courrait partout avec Law qui était derrière lui.

\- Bepo !

Mais Law était beaucoup plus lent que l'ourson. Soudainement, un cercle bleu d'énergie en rotation se forma dans la main de Law et s'élargit pour devenir un dôme bleu. Law apparut devant Bepo.

\- Hey ! Bepo !

L'interpellé se mit à quatre pattes tandis que Law lui montait dessus. Le garçon gardait mal son équilibre et finit par tomber. Des larmes commencèrent à se former et il se mit à pleurer.

\- Wah !

Vergo prit Law et remarqua une petite éraflure sur le genou du garçon de un an.

\- Tout va bien, Law. Rentrons à l'intérieur.

 _ **XXX**_

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Doflamingo, en remarqua une petite tâche rouge.

Vergo regarda Bepo qui était nerveux.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura l'ours timidement.

\- Il est tombé sur dos du Mink, répondit Vergo pendant que Jora nettoyait la blessure et plaçait un pansement dessus.

Doflamingo fusilla l'ours polaire du regard.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Bepo beaucoup plus inquiet qu'avant.

Il recula de quelques pas avant que son corps ne se statufie. Doflamingo utilisa ses fils pour empêcher l'ourson de bouger. Il leva sa main droite.

\- Bepo !, pleura Law, en formant une bulle bleue transparente.

Au moment où le flamant rose voulut trancher l'ourson, le Mink apparut à côté de Law et Doflamingo, par terre.

\- Law, je dois punir cet ours, dit Doffy à son fils. Il t'a fait mal.

\- Non !, refusa Law. Waw aime Bepo !

\- Pourquoi ne pas emmener Law au lit ?, dit Corazon pour changer de sujet. Law ? Bepo ?

Le garçon bailla.

\- Mu'ique ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour chanter des berceuses, soupira Corazon. Je vais essayer.

 _ **[Over the Garden Wall] ***_

 _Led through the mist_

 _By the milk-light of moon_

 _All that was lost, is revealed_

Tout le monde bailla. Corazon était vraiment un bon chanteur ! Sa voix était lente et régulière.

 _Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring_

 _But where have we come, and where shall we end?_

 _If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?_

Law commença à bailler.

 _« Sérieusement, l'enfant s'endormait avec cette musique ? »,_ pensa tout le monde. _« Qu'est-ce que ça serait avec une berceuse ? »_

 _Oh how the gentle wind_

 _Beckons through the leaves_

 _As autumn colors fall_

 _Somewhere lost in the clouded annals of history_

 _Lies a place that few have seen_

 _A mysterious place, called The Unknown_

\- Corazon, cette berceuse sonne un peu sinistre, l'interrompit Diamante.

Law fut contrarié que Diamante interrompe sa berceuse.

\- Ah ! Diamta embête Cowa !

\- Laisse-le, Diamante, dit Doflamingo.

\- Ouais, il venait juste de s'endormir, ajouta Trebol.

\- Je suis désolé !, s'exclama Diamante en levant ses mains. Je voulais juste faire remarquer que la musique était funeste.

\- L'un de mes amis me la chantait quand j'étais enfant, dit Corazon en berçant Law. Viens Law, ne pleure pas.

\- Diamta embête Cowa !

\- Suis-je le seul à penser qu'il parle beaucoup trop bien pour un enfant d'un an ?, demanda Gladius.

\- Il a le sang Donquixote en lui, rappela Doflamingo. Comme je suis à l'origine un Dragon céleste, Law a aussi le sang des créateurs du Gouvernement Mondial. Bien sûr qu'il se développe plus rapidement que la moyenne.

\- Law, pas besoin de se fâcher, assura Corazon. Personne n'est blessé.

\- Waw aide Cowa, dit Law.

\- D'accord, mais là, c'est l'heure de dormir.

Corazon se dirigea vers le couloir, seulement il trébucha sur rien et chuta. Law s'envola des mains du jeune frère.

\- LAW !

Bepo a été le plus rapide à réagir et attrapa Law.

\- Bepo !, s'écria Law, souriant à nouveau.

\- Corazon, je viens avec toi, dit Doflamingo en prenant Law. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour garder Law seul. Tu pourrais finir par lui faire mal.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Where long-forgotten stories are revealed to those who travel through the wood_

 _Dancing in a swirl_

 _Of golden memories_

 _The loveliest lies of all_

 _The loveliest, lies of all_

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une berceuse ?, demanda Doflamingo doucement, en plaçant une couverture sur Law et Bepo.

Son fils utilisait l'ours polaire comme un coussin moelleux. Corazon haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais dormir maintenant.

Il finit par tapoter la bordure de la porte.

\- Ow… Calme.

Il posa une main sur son front et partit vers sa chambre. Bien qu'il soit juste à côté de la chambre de Doflamingo où Law dormait, Corazon réussit à trébucher à nouveau. Il finit par casser un vase de fleurs dans le couloir, mais heureusement, grâce à ses pouvoirs, personne n'entendit.

* * *

 **Omake : Pourquoi Corazon ne chante pas** _ **Suis-je bleu**_ **?**

 _Suis-je bleu ?_

\- Non, interrompit Law.

 _Suis-je bleu ?_

\- Non, répéta Law.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que vous disent ces larmes ?_

\- Non, dit une fois de plus Law.

Corazon arrêta de chanter.

\- Law, je chante une musique.

\- Cowa pas bleu, dit Law. Cowa pleuwe pas.

\- Law, la chanson est _Suis-je bleu ?,_ répliqua Corazon.

\- Papa, dit Law en regardant Doflamingo. Cowa pas bleu.

\- Law a raison, Corazon, acquiesça Doflamingo. Tu n'es pas bleu alors arrête de poser cette question encore et encore.

\- Tes yeux sont-ils étranges ?, demanda Lao G. Parce que tu n'es pas bleu.

Il fit ensuite la pose en 'G'.

\- Étran _g_ es ! Il y a un G !

\- Pas une seule tâche de bleu, ajouta Machvise.

\- C'est une musique !, s'écria Corazon.

Et voilà pourquoi Corazon ne chante pas _Suis-je Bleu_ dans l'histoire actuelle. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de répondre aux questions des paroles de la musique.

* * *

 *** Je n'arrivais pas à traduire alors j'ai cherché la musique pour que vous ayez une idée du genre.**


	6. MESSAGE

_Bonjour !_ _Nouveau message ! **La fic' a été reprise par Kitsune of Yaoi Yuri FR **(Encore merci à toi !). Vous pourrez la retrouver bientôt sur son profil ! Et d'ici là bonne lecture ! (Et encore désolée...)_

 _Ic'ilver_


End file.
